Certain conventional computer devices include Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) that enable network managers to graphically manage, control and configure various types of hardware and software resources associated with a corresponding managed storage area network. In one conventional application, a network management application rendering the graphical user interface enables the network manager to graphically select, interact with, and manage local or remote devices and associated software processes operating in the storage area network. More specifically, based on use of the graphical user interface in combination with an input device such as a hand operated mouse and corresponding pointer displayed on a viewing screen, a network manager is able to manage hardware and software entities such as file systems, databases, storage devices, peripherals, network data communications devices, etc. associated with the storage area network. Typically, in such network management applications, the network manager selects a displayed icon representing a corresponding resource in the network and applies management commands to a selected icon to carry out intended management functions.
Many conventional network management applications are designed to generate a topological view or visual representation of a layout of managed hardware resources in a storage area network. For example, a network may include a number of hardware devices such as servers, data communications devices (e.g., switches, routers, etc.), network attached storage devices, proxy devices, firewall devices, and so forth that are coupled amongst each other via physical cables. A conventional management application typically provides access to a database that contains data structures describing and defining how these hardware resources are interconnected with each other within the network. The management application uses this information in the database to render a graphical display of the networked devices as individual icons coupled to each other with lines that represent physical data communications links.